


Lightning Overload

by pauraque



Series: The Perils of a Paladin [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Electricity, Established Relationship, F/F, Interspecies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can take whatever you can dish out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the 'electricity' square in the 2010 round of [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Other content includes consensual bondage and dom/sub play.

The two of them stand in the abandoned barn, gazing up at the heavy chain that hangs from the ceiling. It waves gently back and forth, making a long shadow that flickers and creeps across the hay-strewn floor.

The troll glances sidelong at her companion. "You sure 'bout this?"

"I'm not _scared_ ," the blood elf says with a disdainful roll of her eyes.

"Never said you was. Take off your clothes."

Alyssa looks at her sharply, surprised at the abrupt command. Kilu is smiling, but her eyes have a steely edge that Alyssa has never seen there before. Alyssa blinks first.

"Huh!" she snorts, and looks down to unbutton her blouse.

"Been a while since I play like this," the troll muses. She moves around to Alyssa's front, openly watching her undress.

"I just want to see what the big deal is."

"So ya don't want me to go easy?" Kilu reaches out and tugs on one of Alyssa's nipple rings with a teasing smile. "Cold in here."

"Ah!" Alyssa pulls away with a scowl. "Of course not," she says, stepping out of her trousers. "I can take whatever you can dish out." She tosses her clothes away and folds her arms across her chest. Kilu has seen her body before, of course, but Alyssa feels more naked than naked now, with Kilu fully dressed before her and still with that hawklike grin.

"Right on. Gimme your hands."

She hesitates. "My hands?"

"Your hands, child. Give."

Alyssa holds them out palms-up, as though expecting to be given something. What she gets are two leather straps that buckle tightly around her wrists, each with a round metal ring. Kilu hooks her finger into those rings and drags Alyssa to the middle of the room, almost pulling her off-balance; her bare feet search for purchase on the dirt floor.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Shush up now, child."

Kilu's voice is not angry, not harsh. It is calm, like soothing an animal or a young girl. When she is in the right place, Kilu lifts up Alyssa's arms. The elf strains her neck back to look as her wrists are attached with a click to the dangling chain, which seems bigger and heavier dangling right above her head, and trying to look up at it makes her toes curl.

"Don't move," Kilu says lightly as she steps behind her, and Alyssa disobeys instantly, thoughtlessly, turning her body to see where the troll is going.

Kilu's palm hits her shoulder almost like a slap, but stays, gripping her with strength she didn't know the shaman had, holding her there. She hums darkly. Disapproval.

Then there is a sound behind her, a sound like a shovel being driven into damp earth. Alyssa has heard this sound a hundred times in battle, but it never sent such a shiver down her spine. She feels a warmth around her legs, and looks down — the air around them shimmers like heat. She tries to lift a foot, but moving is like pushing through thick swamp mud, quicksand that grabs and pulls her back harder the more she strains at it. Kilu is not saying anything, but Alyssa thinks she can feel her presence right behind her — she twists herself, coming up on her toes, trying to see... Her body strains, but the magic doesn't give.

At last she gives up in frustration, letting her head fall forward, breathing ragged. Fighting it is impossible, and giving in so easy, the magic embracing the whole lower part of her body, holding her...

"You know I could free myself in a second," Alyssa says, and is shocked to hear the tremble in her own voice.

Kilu laughs.

Just that — a knowing, maddening little chuckle. No argument, no explanation. Her abilities are just — dismissed. Perhaps a stronger paladin would have been gagged, her hands bound more forcefully. Is Alyssa's magic no threat? Embarrassment creeps through her mind slowly, as though unused to being there.

She could free herself, she says in her mind.

She does not try.

Her eyes fall closed. It's only then that Kilu steps up behind her and places her palms on Alyssa's bare back. Alyssa's heart jumps into her throat; her hands clench in their bonds.

"Ah!"

Kilu's palms move slowly up her shoulderblades, a touch that is gentle, but firm. She massages Alyssa's shoulders for a minute, murmuring quiet words that Alyssa cannot understand. Her skin is soft, but it is strange to feel the touch of hands with too few fingers; it keeps her unsettled.

The shaman's hands stroke from Alyssa's shoulders, down either side of her spine, taking her time. She touches her bare ass and legs like a buyer inspecting a mount — testing out what is hers. The backs of Alyssa's thighs are ticklish; she makes a little inward gasp of laughter when she is touched there, tensing, arching forward.

Kilu steps back again. A cool breeze touches Alyssa's back where warm, moist hands were a moment ago. Then the breeze turns warm, and she is confused until she realizes that it is not a breeze at all — it is Kilu's breath, indistinguishable from that of nature. She shivers.

There is nothing for a moment — a gap. It is not long, but Alyssa finds that her stomach clenches when she cannot feel Kilu there. Whenever she is alone in her captivity.

The air changes, then. A wave of something that comes up from the back and makes every fine hair on Alyssa's body stand on end, makes her come up on her toes. It is heavy air, uncertain air... It is the air that draws down a storm.

Alyssa's body prickles as Kilu's hands return, as they come around her to where she can see, open hands afire with lightning. Kilu's body presses against her back, and she finds herself leaning back into her in fear of what this will be — seeking safety from her own captor. Kilu's hands turn, hovering over Alyssa's belly, and a noise escapes her lips that is almost the first part of _no_.

Kilu jerks her wrists back like pulling up a marionette, and it is pain — a low shock that thuds through Alyssa's joints, her knees, her knuckles. The sound she makes is nothing she can control, and it sounds like a cry made when a cock sinks deep into her. The skin of her stomach tingles with heat, like the first realization of a burn, but as she cranes her neck down at herself, no mark appears on her, no reddening.

A tension that she didn't know was there goes out from her, and she hangs down hard in her bonds, ignoring the growing ache in her arms.

She is safe.

"Good girl," Kilu whispers at her ear.

Alyssa tries to ready herself for another shock like the first one, but it does not come. Instead there is a light tingling that moves around to her ribs; she looks down and sees that Kilu's hands are not touching her, but are just an inch from her skin, and lightning is crackling white in the space between them. Alyssa struggles to hold still, afraid of being shocked again. Of course, the more she tries to hold still, the more she trembles.

Kilu's fingertips brush her skin and flick back again, and the cold heat chains from her side to her nipples and up to her wrists, conducted by the metal rings — it zips up the chain in a shower of sparks that makes Alyssa yelp and squeeze her eyes shut, and she feels Kilu's touch again. Waves now, shocks that buzz and tingle and snap like whipcracks. It's pain that comes quick and hard but doesn't last, and when it vanishes it leaves only a strange hunger behind.

When Kilu moves to her earthbound legs, the pulses make her whole body contract, arching where she hangs. Each shock makes her thrust her hips, and she has to growl deep in her throat to keep from screaming. She has never even heard herself make these sounds before.

"Poor child," Kilu laughs, and runs her fingers quickly up Alyssa's back, and it is impossible to tell between ticklishness and lightning and pure surprise, and she does scream then, and again when Kilu repeats the motion. She stands there shivering, hair fallen in her face and full of static, and she thinks she might scream no matter what Kilu does next.

Kilu speaks a word, and the air changes. Normal air, feeling light on Alyssa's body now that the heavy storm-air is gone. Kilu walks around in front of her, and Alyssa sees that her hands are no longer electrified. But she does not dare relax. That is not a privilege she has, and she knows that.

Standing toe to toe, the troll looks down at her captive. Alyssa looks up and meets her eyes, but not defiantly — she finds there is no defiance in her now, but instead something soft and warm and trusting.

Kilu reaches above and releases the chain that holds up Alyssa's arms. The elf's arms fall to her sides without her intention; they are nearly numb and her shoulders are aching.

But before she can even think to do anything about that, Kilu's hands are there. She rubs Alyssa's shoulders and arms with firm dexterity, making life return. Alyssa isn't even sure if the shaman is using magic or not, now but the pleasure of it could be magic, flowing like water through sore muscles. She firmly massages Alyssa's neck, and Alyssa finds herself leaning into her captor's touch, like a cat wishing to be stroked. The happy little noise that escapes her lips even sounds almost like a mewl.

"My good girl," the troll murmurs. Her hands rub all down Alyssa's body, as though refreshing her, erasing the pain. There is no pain now. Kilu's finger brushes between Alyssa's legs, and the wave of pleasure almost makes her knees buckle. Kilu grasps her by the elbow, steadying her.

"A reward, I think, for the good girl," she says, and without waiting for an answer, she comes down on her knees in the stra. Alyssa's still-earthbound legs are nearing exhaustion, but she manages to pull them apart a bit, her thighs trembling; she only accepts. She belongs to Kilu, and she accepts her wishes. As it should be.

Kilu's hands are holding Alyssa's ass, and her mouth is burrowing in between her legs. Her jaw is long, and her tongue is long, and she can do things that no elf could do in this position. She takes a long taste of her captive's pussy, from near her asshole all the way up alongside her clit, and Alyssa thinks again that she is going to fall, but will and desire somehow keep her standing. Standing through these glorious long licks as they torment her cunt. It is a torment, yes, because she longs to come — she did not know until now how the pain had aroused her — but she is exhausted and she has never come tanding up before.

Kilu's tongue is madness; a mouth can be too soft, but Kilu's tongue rubs her just right, just between her lips where her clit is rooted, where Alyssa strokes herself when she does that.

The orgasm comes gradually; it announces itself with a growing heat deep in Alyssa's belly that tells her it is inevitable. She has stepped off the edge, but it takes a long time for her to fall, seeming to float for long moments in a place where every storke of her master's tongue makes waves of pleasure that only keep her floating longer.

Her cunt contracts, she presses forward with every muscle of her legs burning; she is making small noises of need that she cannot control. In her desperation, she grabs hold of Kilu's shoulders, and she is there. She falls into orgasm, and as it ends, she falls — Kilu's strong hands are there to hold her, to bring her down softly into the straw beside her.

As the last shudders pass through her body, Alyssa lets herself collapse onto Kilu's shoulder. Arms enfold her, and Alyssa finds that she is crying.

"It's all good," Kilu murmurs into her hair, rubbing her back. "No worries, child."

She doesn't know how long they sit there, but at last the sun comes warm and orange through the open windows of the barn, creeping up over them.

Alyssa sniffs and runs her hand through her hair, which is damp and still a little floaty with static. "You— you're paying my salon bill," she says hoarsely, and Kilu laughs and squeezes her tight. Alyssa squeezes back.


End file.
